


«Звездная ночь» Ван Гога

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: АУ, в которой Виктор — художник и рисует Юру, которого видит в кофейне.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 6





	«Звездная ночь» Ван Гога

У него блокнот со «Звездной ночью» Ван Гога, в котором зарисовки комнатных растений, предметов из его квартиры и — особенно много — молоденького мальчика из кофейни за углом. Мальчик всегда садится возле окна и смотрит на улицу, болтая ложечкой в белоснежной чашке с кофе, нарушая картинку, нарисованную баристой на пенке. Виктор занимает разные столики, чтобы нарисовать его с разных ракурсов. Но даже если столик повторяется, он все равно рисует, ведь сегодня по-другому падает свет, и мальчик опирается головой не на левую, а на правую руку, и сегодня на нем другая толстовка. Виктор носит с сбой цветные карандаши, целую огромную пачку, чтобы с точностью передать нежный оттенок кожи этого юного создания и блеск его светлых волос. 

Они никогда не разговаривали. Да и что может сказать ему Виктор? «Привет, я безработный художник, картины которого никто не хочет покупать, а еще я немного алкоголик и плохо сплю». Такие никого не интересуют. Да и вообще, он же мужчина. Каковы шансы, что мальчику нравятся мужчины?

Виктор встает со своего места, чтобы взять себе еще кофе. Он заказывает самый дешевый, американо, и лезет в карман, чтобы достать деньги, но не досчитывается нескольких рублей. 

— Простите, кажется, у меня не хватает.

Бариста — девушка-азиатка с маленьким вздернутым носиком — хмурится и говорит:

— Я спрошу у администратора, что теперь делать с вашим кофе.

— Дайте этому человеку его кофе, сколько не хватает?

Вот так-так. Позади Виктора стоит _его_ мальчик и предлагает свою помощь.

— Восемь рублей, — говорит Виктор, желая как можно сильнее впитать в себя каждое слово, произнесенное мальчиком. Но тот больше ничего не говорит. Он вытаскивает из своего кошелька — с, о господи, «Звездной ночью» Ван Гога — восемь рублей и кладет в плошку перед баристой. Та отдает ему кофе, и они расходятся каждый к своему столику. Мальчик, впрочем, отходит ненадолго: он забирает свою чашку и рюкзак и подсаживается к нему.

— Не терпится увидеть ваши рисунки, — говорит он и заправляет светлую прядь за хорошенькое ушко. Виктор сидит, не шевелясь. Он словно одеревенел от близости этого невероятно красивого создания. Поэтому мальчик берет его блокнот и начинает его листать. Он не выглядит удивленным или раздраженным, когда видит свои портреты. — Мне нравится этот. — Он показывает на рисунок, где он держит чашку двумя руками. Виктор без слов берет блокнот из его рук и аккуратно вырывает рисунок. Протягивает мальчику.

— Оставьте на нем свою подпись. На случай, если вы станете известным. — Он обаятельно улыбается.

— А ты уверен, что я неизвестный? — наконец подает голос Виктор, расписываясь на вырванном листе.

— Мне так кажется. Я вас не обидел?

— Нет. И ты прав, мальчик.

— Юра. Меня зовут Юра.

— Меня зовут Виктор. — И они жмут друг другу руки. Рука у Юры оказывается очень холодной, и он спешит положить ее на чашку. Чтобы тут же убрать: кофе, должно быть, успел остыть.

Юра смотрит в сторону двери, над которой висят большие деревянные часы.

— Мне надо идти. Встретимся завтра?

Виктор кивает. Юра уходит. Унося с собой какую-то весеннюю радость, оставляя Виктора в грязной и мокрой питерской осени. Виктор берет чашку кофе. Юрину чашку. Прикасается губами к бортику с той стороны, с которой пил он, словно желая почувствовать вкус его губ. Но у фарфора, конечно, нет вкуса. Он отхлебывает остывшего кофе и возвращает чашку на блюдце. Непрямой поцелуй — тоже поцелуй. 

Ах, как глупо, Виктор, тебе же тридцать. Настоящий поцелуй — это засосать с чувством, столкнуться зубами, проникнуть языком в чужой рот и скользить-скользить-скользить, до головокружения, до сладкой истомы.

Виктор пьет свой кофе и рисует баристу, при этом совершенно ничего не чувствуя. Сердце не замирает, как тогда, когда он рисует Юру. Это чувство похоже на влюбленность, такую легкую, совсем подростковую. Но ему ведь тридцать, что особенно странно. 

Он уходит из кофейни, выходит в промозглую осень, зябко кутаясь в видавшие виды олимпийку с надписью Russia. Пора доставать куртку потеплее. Может, ему повезет, и он найдет в ней забытую в прошлом году сотку. 

***

Сотка в кармане не находится, у него больше нет денег на кофе. Но он все равно идет в кофейню и видит там Юру.

— Прогуляемся? — спрашивает он, касаясь его плеча. 

— Да, конечно. 

И он возвращается в осень, но на этот раз — со своей зазнобой. И ему это нравится. Будто посреди осени наступила весна. Они бездумно и почти молча петляют по улочкам Питера. Юра кормит своим бутербродом бездомных кошек и самозабвенно гладит их, негромко разговаривая с ними. До жути мило. Потом — снова череда улиц, без названий, без указателей. Юра берет его за руку и рассказывает, что он вообще-то известный российский фигурист, и странно, что он, Виктор, его не узнал. Им хорошо вместе. Виктору хорошо, и он надеется, что Юре — тоже. 

Темнеет. Холодная рука в руке Виктора начинает подрагивать, и он не хочет, чтобы Юра заболел, поэтому предлагает ему поскорее поехать домой. Хотя расставаться с ним так не охота. 

— Я вызову такси, — говорит Юра. И они стоят под какой-то заброшкой, ждут машину. Он рассказывает о своих фигуристских буднях, и у него зуб на зуб уже не попадает. Виктор обнимает его и целует в лоб. Ему просто невозможно хотелось это сделать. Юра засовывает руки в карманы его куртки, Виктор чувствует их через подкладку. 

— Уже скоро, уже скоро, — говорит Виктор, словно утешая, хотя какие нужны утешения, когда просто холодно? 

Подъезжает такси. Юра машет ему рукой и скрывается в чреве машины, бросив напоследок:

— Увидимся завтра в кофейне. 

Машина уезжает, забрав с собой весну и радость. Виктор остается один посреди совершенно незнакомого района. Он не знает, на какой он улице, денег у него нет, а телефон он продал еще в прошлом месяце.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9022778) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
